


Abażur

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mormor w domyśle, ale nie bardzo wiem co, straszne rzeczy, to nie jest fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Sebastian niszczy klosz od lampy, a Jim koniecznie musi mieć nowy. Ale nie byle jaki.





	Abażur

Półmrok w pomieszczeniu był przyjemny, otulał niczym miękka kołdra. Była to ciemność wczesnego wieczoru, chłodna i szara; nie zasłaniała wszystkiego, jedynie rozmywała kształty, łagodziła ostre krawędzie, czyniła kolory bledszymi. Nie towarzyszyła jej jednak cisza, wręcz przeciwnie, z głośnika w kącie leciał kolejny utwór Bee Gees, roznosząc się po pokoju, kontrastując, niosąc energię, której w tej ciemności nie powinno być - ale nie przeszkadzając.

Alkohol palił w gardle. Rum nie był jego ulubionym napojem - ostry w smaku, nie miał lepszego zapachu niż whisky - ale tylko to miał obecnie w domu, a wyjście do sklepu wydawało mu się zbyt dużym i zbędnym wysiłkiem. Może uczcić swój nowy nabytek rumem.

Jednak nie. To nie tylko nowy mebel, to też zwycięstwo - nie ostateczne, ale satysfakcjonujące. Jim poderwał się z miękkiej kanapy, w drodze do drzwi wstąpił do kuchni i wylał rum ze szklanki. Opłukał ją, odstawił, po czym chwycił portfel, narzucił na siebie płaszcz i wyszedł.

Kwadrans później raczył się różowym winem. Trunek ze sklepu nie mógł równać się z tymi, które pijał zazwyczaj, ale i tak było lepsze niż rum. Obiecując sobie, że uzupełni zapasy ulubionego rocznika, usiadł w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Miał z niego idealny widok na stojącą za fotelem lampę.

Nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć. Oglądał ją i dotykał wciąż i wciąż, nie mając dość, czasem włączał ją, nawet gdy było jasno. Blady materiał abażuru, założony na stożkowy stelaż, skąpo przepuszczał światło, utrzymując półmrok. Najpiękniejszą rzeczą jednak były setki kropek, rozsianych na całej powierzchni, w jednym miejscu gęściej, w innym trochę mniej. Ale widział je, szczególnie w zimnym, białym świetle żarówki.

Lampa nie pasowała absolutnie do niczego w tym mieszkaniu, ale Jimowi to nie przeszkadzało. Była znacznie lepsza od poprzedniej.

***

— Nawet nie chcę o tym słyszeć!

— Szefie…

— Dość! Jeżeli tego nie naprawisz, utopię cię w kwasie! A wcześniej wydłubię oczy i utnę uszy! — Jim, opętany furią, wrzeszczał na swojego podwładnego. Właśnie okazało się, że jeden z najbardziej dochodowych interesów, zapewniający Jimowi swobodę finansową i stabilność jego siatki we Francji, może zostać odkryty. I to przez zwykłą francuską policję. Jego łącznicy przekazali fatalne informacje Sebastianowi, i to na niego spadła cała złość Jima.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

— Nie! — Moriarty chwycił szklany klosz lampy, stojącej w rogu i cisnął nią o ziemię. Huk tłuczonego szkła zmieszał się z jego słowami. — Naprawisz to. Chyba nie chcesz, abym uznał, że jesteś zbędny? Wyjdź!

Sebastian ruszył do drzwi. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu próbować uspokajać szefa. Lepiej zejść mu z drogi i poczekać, aż złość sama mu minie. Rano Moran pojedzie spotkać się z łącznikiem, żeby ogarnąć sytuację. Jim przesadzał. Wiadomości z Francji nie były aż tak złe, choć z drugiej strony, we Francji zdarzyła się już wpadka. Naturalnie, nigdy nie powiązano tego z siatką Moriarty’ego, ale Jim szalał, a po czystkach, jakie urządził w całej organizacji, Moran nie mógł domyć rąk od krwi przez tydzień.

— Dokąd idziesz?

Zdezorientowany Sebastian obrócił się w miejscu.

— Przecież kazałeś mi wyjść.

— Rozbiłem przez ciebie lampę. Posprzątaj.

***

Sebastian zniknął z samego rana i nie pojawił się aż do późnego wieczora. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo Jim zajęty był rozwiązywaniem problemów jego siatki na Ukrainie z rosyjskimi przemytnikami. Okazało się, że drobna sprzeczka urosła do rozmiarów małej wojny i Moriarty musiał zająć się tym osobiście.

Wieczorem, zirytowany głupotą przeciętnych ludzi i ich małostkowymi sprawami, usiadł w salonie, z kieliszkiem różowego Pinot Noir, by się zrelaksować. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić w ciemności. Nie przyznawał się nawet przed samym sobą, ale w ciemności nie czuł się komfortowo. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś drażniącego pływało tuż pod jego skórą, gdy przebywał w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Dlatego w jego domu było mnóstwo świateł.

Nie chciał zapalać głównego żyrandola. Wstał i zapalił lampę, ale zgasił ją natychmiast, oślepiony blaskiem żarówki. Bez abażuru nie było sensu jej włączać, zbyt intensywne światło go oślepiało. Jeszcze przez chwilę miał przed oczami kolorowe plamy.

Postanowił przenieść się do sypialni, ale w tym momencie usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i do holu wszedł Sebastian.

— Kupiłeś może klosz na lampę?

— A miałem?

— No przecież tamten rozbiłeś.

— Ja rozbiłem? Ja rozb… Nie ważne. Nie kupiłem, szefie. Wejdź w internet i zamów. Najlepiej wiesz, co będzie pasowało do twojego salonu.

***

  
Jim przez całą noc i połowę ranka przeszukiwał strony internetowe sklepów i portale aukcyjne w poszukiwaniu klosza, ale niczego nie znalazł. Około piątej rano prawie kupił groteskowy abażur w kształcie przypominającym wielkiego niebieskiego żuka, ale rozmyślił się. Kusił go jeszcze klosz w tygrysy, czuł jednak, że Moran nie podzieli jego zachwytu.

Zamknął ze złością laptopa. Musi mieć nowy klosz. Jego ulubionym miejscem w domu był salon, nie będzie odmawiał sobie przyjemności siedzenia w nim z powodu braku klosza!

***

  
Goła lampa w salonie zniknęła z umysłu Jima dość szybko, a dokładniej w momencie, w którym Sherlock Holmes, ten seksowny, domorosły detektyw, schwytał, a właściwie zabił jego Taksówkarza. Moriarty nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko na myśl, że oto wreszcie znalazł się godny przeciwnik. Sherlock stał się obsesją, pragnieniem i koszmarem jednocześnie. Moriarty pragnął go zabić, zniszczyć i uwielbiać.

Jedyną przeszkodą był starszy brat Sherlocka, Mycroft. Oczywiście Jim zdążył go już poznać, nie tylko osobiście, ale również przez swoich ludzi, zręcznie poukrywanych w państwowych instytucjach. Och, naturalnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mycroft Holmes ma swoich ludzi w jego siatce, tak samo jak Holmes wiedział o pachołkach Jima. Trwali sobie w tej wiedzy, nie przeszkadzając szczególnie jeden drugiemu, w ramach dziwnej, dżentelmeńskiej umowy. Dopóki oczywiście Jim nie ruszył Sherlocka. Wówczas Rządowi Brytyjskiemu włączył się tryb troskliwego starszego brata.

Napoleon Zbrodni na początku rozważał grę z Mycroftem, ale szybko zorientował się, kim jest jego ewentualny przeciwnik. Pomimo całego swojego geniuszu starszy Holmes był co najmniej nieciekawy. Sztywny miłośnik reguł i zasad, z pewnością byłby dobrym graczem, ale nie interesującym rywalem. Sherlock, choć logiczny do bólu, miał w sobie fantazję, ciekawość i pęd do przygód, jakiej Mycroft nie miał, choćby z powodu lenistwa. Gdyby Jim rozpoczął grę z Mycroftem, ten zrobiłby wszystko, by jak najszybciej ją zakończyć. A nie chodzi o to przecież, żeby króliczka złapać, tylko o to, żeby go gonić…

Tak więc Jim wybrał Sherlocka i nie zawiódł się. Z przemądrzałego, obiecującego dzieciaka, który rozwiązał sprawę Carla Powersa, wyrósł przemądrzały, błyskotliwy detektyw i Jim nie mógł się doczekać bezpośredniej konfrontacji.

Zanim jednak do niej dojdzie trzeba będzie się pozbyć Mycrofta. Jest on ścianą między Sherlockiem a nim. Cały świat może dać się nabierać na ich przedstawienie, o tym, jak to bardzo się nie znoszą. Ale dane od szpiegów Jima mówiły co innego. Mycroftowi w ostatnich miesącach zdarzało się bywać nieosągalnym. Jim porównał daty z datami odwiedzin we wszystkich ośrodkach odwykowych, do których udało mu się włamać, czyli ze wszystkimi w kraju i kilkoma za granicą. Sherlock raptem kilka miesięcy temu wyszedł z jednego z takich sympatycznych miejsc, a daty odwiedzin w jego celi, pardon, pokoju, pokrywały się z datami, w których Mycrofta nie było w Londynie. Wniosek nasuwał się sam - bracia Holmes mogą udawać, że się nienawidzą, ale w razie potrzeby Mycroft wyciągnie Sherlocka z najgłębszego bagna. Albo w ogóle nie dopuści, by w nie wpadł. Naturalnie, Mycroft mógł opiekować się bratem-ćpunem w imię utrzymania dobrego imienia, i mogło to nie mieć nic wspólnego z braterską miłością, ale Jim wolał nie ryzykować. Mycroft, niestety, miał możliwości, które zmiotłyby Jima z powierzchni ziemi.

Jeśli Jim chce dalej grać z Sherlockiem, to następny cel jest oczywisty.

Jak powinien to rozegrać? Mógłby pójść na łatwiznę i wysadzić w powietrze dom lub samochód Holmesa, z nim w środku oczywiście, ale nie, to zbyt...nudne. Starszy Holmes sam w sobie jest nudny, zasługuje na ciekawą śmierć.

Jim przeszedł się po swoim domu, rozmyślając, który z szalonych pomysłów powinien zrealizować (spalenie żywcem, powieszenie na wskazówce Big Bena, wypatroszenie) i jaki będzie miał on wpływ na Sherlocka, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się w progu swojego salonu, z którego świetnie było widać stojącą bez klosza lampę.

_Genialne_. Jim nie mógł powstrzymać się przed chichotem, który szybko zamienił się w śmiech.

***

Moriarty siedział rozparty wygodnie na kanapie i znów patrzył na lampę. Stanowiła absolutnie cudowny widok. Wiedział, że nigdy nie usunie z umysłu obrazów i dźwięków, które przywoływała - wściekłego wyrazu oczu Mycrofta Holmesa, jego przerażenia i paniki, gdy zrozumiał, co się z nim stanie, potępieńczych wrzasków bólu, widoku nagich ludzkich mięśni, zapachu krwi, dotyku zdartej z ciała skóry. Widoku tych wszystkich _piegów_ , które były dosłownie _wszędzie_ \- na szyi, torsie, plecach, rękach i nogach, nawet na dłoniach i stopach.

Ten abażur to arcydzieło, nawet pomimo tego, że Sebastian trochę krzywo go zszył.

Napoleon Zbrodni wyciągnął smartfona i zrobił zdjęcie swojej nowej lampy, a potem wysłał je MMS-em.

Do: Sherlock Holmes  
_Rozpoznajesz te piegi, Sherly? JM_


End file.
